The molecular mechanisms of normal physiology and pathology often involve a network of biologically active molecules that interact, in part, via intertwined signaling processes. To unravel these complex mechanisms, reagents are needed that modify signaling processes. Among a variety of uses, such compounds (i) will find use in probing the molecular mechanisms of normal and abnormal cellular processes; (ii) will find use in probing the molecular mechanisms of normal physiology and pathology; (iii) can become therapeutics, either alone or in combination with other drugs, for a host of animal and plant pathologies; (iv) can become reagents to engender normal physiology; (v) can be used as antimicrobials or antifungals; (vi) can become a reagent used to aid the processing of valuable products from biological sources; and (vii) can become a component of a diagnostic or prognostic assay.